For great justice
by Forever Rahhel
Summary: There was once an angel who has fallen for a demon and the demon loved the angel, but their masters were against this union and therefore casted them out of heaven and hell to become mortals. NarutoxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: A fictional character who is widely known as God has gifted me with the copyright of Naruto. Therefore I'm changing the story by writing a fanfic.**

There was once an angel who has fallen for a demon and the demon loved the angel, but their masters were against this union and therefore casted them out of heaven and hell to become mortals. NarutoxFemKyuubi

**A/N: I know, I know I stated yet another story. What should I say I'm really evil. If someone wants to adopt my other stories then it's fine by me. I will definitely keep Master Naruto no matter what. I have started writing the next chapter for it. Also I have the first scene for Captain Shinji, but it seems like I'm out of Evangelion ideas.**

**Warning this story hasn't seen a beta, it may cause your eyes to bleed because of grammar errors and plot holes. Any volunteers are appreciated. For contact look at my profile.**

**Fall of an angel**

**Prologue: What?! You can't do this!**

"You can't do this! This is insane!" came out the cry of a blond man. He was getting up from his chair. The court-room was silent after this outburst. What upseted the you blond was the verdict of the judge or better known THE judge, god himself. Every human had to be judged by the Lord, but what made this case so special was the fact that the person being judged was one of God's archangels.

So why would God judge one of his servants. The answer to this is....love.

"This may be your opinion, Naruto. But I am the supreme ruler of the world and my word is law. You broke the law by associating with one of the fallen ones. This I can not let slip and therefore you and her shall prepare for the sentence both sides have agreed on." God in all his forgivingness may have let his angels get away with some minor misdeeds, but this crime was considered treason. So what kind of crime would be worthy of getting one of his most trusted angel to be trialed? Naruto the blond angel, who took over as the right hand of the Almighty after Lucifer's betrayal , fell in love. Not with anyone, but with the right hand of Lucifer, Yoko.

The redhead was sitting right beside Naruto. She seemed to have already given up and just awaited her sentence. For her to love and being loved is better than never have received such a wonderful feeling. Since the creation of the Nephilim. Half angel and half human. There existence was wiped out during the forty days of rain on earth. To bear a half angel half demon child would mean the total obliteration of both persons and the child. Luckily this is not the case here. A speck of hope remained.

"Then tell me _oh Lord_, what is it that you have decided on?" Naruto said with sarcastically. His blue eyes were narrowed. This was a farce to him. Who was this _God_ to deny him their love. In the end it seemed like mortals were the truly lucky once. They may live miserable at times, but they were truly free from such restrictions.

"You Naruto will be sentenced to be living in a mortal shell on earth, but Kyuubi herself will live as a demon inside you making you immortal in a way. I hope this sentence will satisfy the both of you because you will be together forever bonded by the mortal shell of a human, but unable to touch each other."

Both, Kyuubi and Naruto were shocked by this. It was a mild sentence and at the same time is was the worst they could ever receive. They would be together forever, but unable to express their love in a physical manner. Before they could object a bright light surrounded them. It was prove that their punishment would start now. In their desperation Kyuubi and Naruto tried to reach out to their beloved only to be denied by the light barrier.

**Konoha October 10th **

It was the day that Uzumaki Naruto was born in Konoha. To the surprise of the newborn the surroundings were shaking terribly. His vision was blurry being just recently born or more appropriately reborn. Not being able to see anything he tried to talk, but all came out were screams. He should have known that his vocal cords aren't developed enough to speak yet. What truly worried him though was that he couldn't feel Kyuubi's presence. Does this mean he couldn't feel and touch her? Not even having proved that she was inside him? This was a horrible thought for him.

He noticed a blond man looking quite like him. This was probably his mortal father. The curious thing was the worried look on his face...it seemed almost sorry. Does he know who he is? Impossible! "I'm so not sorry Naruto, but I have to do this in order to set an example."

Little did Naruto know what the man meant. Something told him this wouldn't turn out to well for him.

**Kyuubi battle **

A blond man was standing on top of giant frog. In front of them was the most powerful creature in the world, Kyuubi no Yoko. Different than the legends and rumors the Kyuubi was destroying everything around it without much thought. No sarcastic remarks or clever illusions at all. Nothing could stop it, but the leader of this village, that is Konohagakure. The Yondaime finished a sequence of handseals to summon the death god.

"Behold Kyuubi no Yoko, I the leader of Konohagakure shall defeat you and sacrifice my life in order to remain forever cool. Since I'm such an ass I use my very own son to seal you inside him. Gamabunta, you'll be responsible to tell the villagers that they have to treat my son like crap." The leader finished his monologue with an insane grin. Gamabunta on the other hand....sweatdropped. He knew he should have chosen his summoners better from now on. The sealing started and the Death God appeared behind the Yondaime. It looked directly at Naruto who was strapped on the back of his mortal father.

The God of Death spoke in a low voice. "Know this Naruto, this is the start of your punishment." The spectral arm of the Death God fazed through the infant and the leader into the demon. All three victims stopped moving and were trapped on the spot. Kyuubi regained her sanity which was taken for awhile for her punishment to take place. She immediately realized what was about to happen....but it was too late...


	2. Chapter 2

**God: There is nothing like genocide, there is nothing like genocide, there is nothing like genocide.**

Chapter One:

He looked up to the sky only to find it bright and colourful, as if eager to make him miserable and somehow it did. It was over 12 years ago since his banishment and 12 years since he held his beloved in his arms. Such a long time and he still yearned for her touch, her breath brushing against his skin, her hair tickling his nose. All this was lost on the day he was reborn. The only thing left for him was her voice. That voice of an angel. As crazy as it might sound even though she was the exact opposite her voice was that of his former kin. Her voice was the only comfort in a harsh and unforgiving world that despised him. They say God is merciful, but he knew it to be a lie. He was and still is a jealous god. One that set up rules only for others to suffer and suffering he did.

"_Beloved, there is no use in lamenting. Know that I will always be there for you until the end of days. He may have separated us in a way, but never will we have to suffer under his tyrannical reign. Now we have free will like all those other lesser beings in this realm. I know one day we will be reunited not only by our soul, but also in a physical way."_

As usual, she was comforting him with her sweet words. She was the one, who was always able to cheer him up and that; hadn't changed in those years and it never will, if he had any say in this. She always knew what to say and was like always right in her assessment. Now, they are not bounded by the rules of heaven and hell and they were free from their old masters to do as they pleased, if it only were not for that accursed seal on this mortal flesh. This seal was made by the mortal named Namikaze Minato, but even he was not privy of the brilliance of this seal. The former Hokage was a prophet. He was one of the selected few to be able to see and hear Metatron the voice of God. This angel was the one to bestow upon the mortal, the gift that is this seal. For using it he was promised eternal salvation.

"This God is no God of mine. I will never yield again to another being, so I solemnly swear. My dear Yoko, my heart will always belong to you and no foolish seal will keep us apart forever, like this foolish being intended us to. For you I gladly give up anything."

She may not have a body anymore, but her feelings told her that this would have made her smile, if she were able to. In his eyes she was perfect and the only thing that mattered. This kind of affection she was able to match with her own. Anything he said she would believe, because he would never lie to her as she would never lie to him. They both knew in this realm they were all powerful unlike their creators. Only here their dream could be accomplished. The current situation may be some sort of hell for them, but as long as she could contact him one way or another she would never lose hope.

The red chakra around the blond was rising as if the signify his loved approval. Ever since the sealing red chakra was surrounding him, never to leave him alone; and it was comforting to him. It showed him that he was never alone. It wasn't warm or physical in any way, but its mere presence was a sign of their connection that will never be truly severed, despite their creators' efforts.

"_One of this day__s_, one of these days…" There voices rang.

In front of him there he stood, Namikaze Naruto, the son of the Yellow Flash. Everyone was freaked out, wherever he chose to reveal himself. That red malignant chakra always surrounding him should have been a sign, but now it was too late. He grew too powerful. At first he fought it was residue of the sealing, but apparently even a God amongst the shinobi can be wrong at times. How he regretted this. The last wish of his successor still rung in his ears:

"_Behold Kyuubi no Yoko, I the leader of Konohagakure shall defeat you and sacrifice my life in order to remain forever cool. Since I'm such an ass I use my very own son to seal you inside __of him. Gamabunta, you'll be responsible to tell the villagers that they have to treat my son like crap."_

It seemed like a joke when he heard the recounting of the old toad. Who would wish something like this to their very own son? Apparently her knew that his son would die with him on that day…but why only hate him and shun him? Execution seemed like a more reasonable choice. Would the seal have broken, if that boy died too early? No matter, it is pointless to thing about such things now. He had his chance and missed it. Now he had to deal with this youngster and get him on his side.

"I know your feelings about this, but you might want to reconsider. People are upset that someone like you is wasting their time in this village. They believe that you are destined to do great things. I know you want to explore the world and search for the unknown. With my offer you may be able to do so."

He tried it several times over the years. The Third just couldn't get the boy to join the forces. How unsettling. He had the potential and even without it he had the raw power to mow down Konoha's enemies. Still the boy remained stubborn. How was it possible for the boy to never change in all those years? The way he speaks, the way he thinks. It all points out that he was ancient. Is it possible? Did the seal fail to contain the beast from the start? No…it can't be! It would have destroyed the village years ago. The chakra itself doesn't have a consciousness.

"I told you over and over, no means no. I will never join you, boy. I could care less about your village or its habitants. You are all but vermin to me. A waste of time. The only reason I stayed behind was the sealing technique your successor used on me. Consider yourself lucky, that I won't use my aggressive feelings and let the hate flow through. You know you can't stop me. Unlike your former people I do not show any mercy to my enemies. Should you choose to be more than just a minor annoyance you will face my wraith. The attack 12 years ago will look like child's play considering what I have in store for this place."

The tension was thick, even though it was one sided coming from the old man. Never did he experience such fear. Truly, on the inside he always knew that this one. would leave on the search for his secret desire. He never made hid his intentions. The only thing he truly hid was his desire, the only would keep being silent about.

"I believe it is time for me to set foot outside this insect infected hole and do my research. This place was nothing but a practise area. The only information I might have been able to use seems to have vanished. Your Yondaime seemed to think it was unnecessary to write down his accomplishments. Be that as it may he is not the only one to have sealed a higher being into a human shell. There are a few others if I remember correctly that have suffered as I did.

With this the blond left his office. Little did he know what this boy would do to accomplish his goals. Luckily for him he might be able to leave this realm himself before witnessing what will become of this boy.


End file.
